The present disclosure relates generally to controlling displayed contents on the television screen at a visual distance.
FIG. 1 shows that multiple screens are often used to display the same graphic content. Such multiple screens experience is considered by many as the future of home computing or electronic gaming system. For example, the same graphic content can be simultaneously displayed on the screen 200 of a television 60 and on the screen 72 of another portable device 70, such as, a table computer or a smartphone. Specifically, graphic objects 63 and 67 the screen 200 of the television 60 can be simultaneously displayed as graphic objects 73 and 77 respectively on the screen 72 of the portable device 70. The screen 72 of the portable device 70 is often a touch-screen, and a user can use such touch-screen to control the graphic contents on the television screen 200 or to interact with the television 60 remotely. The portable device 70 often includes a transceiver 79 to communicate wirelessly with the television 60.
Applicant discovered that there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for controlling a graphic display at a distance. Specifically, despite the fact that the multiple screen system as shown in FIG. 1 is commonly used by many people, older people with limited vision can find such multiple screen system is difficult to use. Some older people need a reading glass to read the contents on the screen 72 of the portable device 70, but they will have to take-off the reading glass to read the contents on the screen 200 of the television 60. On the other hand, some other older people need a distance glass to read the contents on the screen 200 of the television 60, but they will have to take-off the distance glass to read the contents on the screen 72 of the portable device 70. It is desirable to control the displayed contents on the television screen 200 or to interact with the television 60 remotely without the need to look at the same graphic contents on another screen (e.g., the screen 72 of the portable device 70).
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.